comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League: Gods Among Us S1 2
Synopsis "Ronnie?" asks Jason, clearly confused as to what just happened. "Yo." says Ronnie's voice, freaking Jason out. He turns his head around frantically before noticing Ronnie's floating, see through head next to him. "AHHH!!!" "What are you screaming about?" "Look down." Ronnie looks down. "AHHH!!! What just happened?!?!" "Both of us were absorbed by the God Particle, it made us one." "Gross!! How do we end it?!" "I don't know!!!" As they continue to argue Jason's body begins to gain more flames, but a boom tube opens behind them and more aliens emerge. "We can argue later. Right now, let's see what we can do." says Jason. "I can agree with you on that one." Jason blasts a laser at the floor, causing it to turn into a wave of tar, trapping the aliens. He then blasts it again, freezing them all. "Whoa." the two of them say in unison. "Let's get out of the school, people probably need our help." says Jason. Wonder Woman is seen flying at top speed through Metropolis. She reaches the whole made by the battle between Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, and Flash. She is about to jump down, but when she lifts herself off the ground she is tackled by three of the aliens. She throws them off and wipes blood off of her mouth and grins. But she looks up and notices an entire warship, so she flies up and notices that they are spread all over the sky. "I fear this is worse than I'd believed." Underneath the streets of Metropolis, Batman, Flash, and Green Lantern are standing around the body of the unconscious Superman. "So, what do we do now?" asks Green Lantern. Before either of them can respond, Superman groans and wakes up. He rubs his head and asks "What did you hit me with?" "A really bright light." says Batman. "Thanks." responds the Man of Steel while Flash helps him up. "So could someone fill me in on what's going on?" "Aliens are invading the Earth, and we're about to have a mega superhero team up." says the Flash. Superman grins. "Then let's get going. We've got a world to save." Superman flies up through the hole and Batman jumps after him. Green Lantern holds the Flash back. "Mega superhero team up?" "You can't deny that's what this is, GL. Just admit it, this is awesome." Flash runs off and Green Lantern sighs. "It is pretty cool." Green Lantern flies up through the hole and he notices Superman, Batman, and Flash are just watching Wonder Woman slaughter a squadron of aliens. When she's finished she says "If you boys are done drooling over me, there's about a thousand other aliens who need their heads separated from their bodies." Superman happily obliges as he shoots himself up towards a ship, crashing through it. The heroes continue to fight off the aliens, which had been named "Parademons" by the Flash. However, something tremendous catches the attention of all five of them. One of the larger ships is flying towards them over the ocean, but in one quick swoop a giant shark leaps up out of the water and chomps it in half. For a second, they all stare in awe, and they all run over to the docks. They all stop when, right out of the water, a man wielding a trident jumps out and stabs one of the Parademons, throwing their body into the water. He looks at the others and smirks. "Nasty, aren't they? But they put up a fight." "They definitely do." responds an enthusiastic Wonder Woman. "And you are?" asks the Flash. "His name's Aquaman." says Batman. "I prefer King Orin, but Aquaman will suffice." Firestorm discovers that the school is on lock down, and Jason groans. Ronnie complains "Are you serious? Dude we can bust right out of this place!" "I won't destroy public property!" "We're not destroying anything, we're just converting it!" "We'll find another way out." "To hell with that man!" Firestorm holds his arms up and his hands begin to glow. "What are you doing?!" shouts Jason, but Firestorm blasts the door and it turns into mud. Jason glares at Ronnie. "Just fly." Jason reluctantly obliges and launches himself into the air. Almost immediately after getting into the air, they notice the group of superheroes battling Parademons and Jason says "Whoa. That's Superman!" "Forget Superman! I see Batman! And who is that fine lady?" responds Ronnie. "Shut up, Ronnie, we've gotta go help them." Firestorm flies towards them and in one swift movement, they convert all the parademons into stone versions of themselves and right as they realize what's happened, Firestorm touches down on the ground. "Jeez, how many new superheroes are there?" asks Green Lantern. "However many we'll need." responds Superman. "What's your name?" Jason and Ronnie exchange nervous looks but Jason has an idea. "The name's Firestorm." Ronnie groans. "Firestorm? That's the best you can come up with?" "Shut up, Ronnie." whispers Jason, but Superman hears him. He decides not to pay it attention. "Thanks for the save. Now that the Parademons down here are taken care of, we can head up the mothership in the sky." Flash looks up. He sees nothing but clouds. He looks at Superman. "Super vision?" Superman nods. "What powers don't you have?" Superman is seen crashing through the ship, opening a hole big enough for the other to enter. Wonder Woman throws Batman up threw the hole, and Flash and Aquaman are standing awkwardly inside of a bubble created by Green Lantern. When it dissipates both of them rush into action. After a while of battling Parademons on the ship, one of them presses a self destruct button. "Self destruct sequence activated." says a computer voice. "Where's the countdown?" asks the Flash. The ship explodes. In slow motion, as the explosion begins, Power Girl is seen breaking into the ship, grabbing all seven of them and throwing them out of the hole, flying after them. Back in regular motion, the ship explodes and Power Girl grabs the ones who can't fly. When they are close to reaching the ground, Superman shouts at Power Girl "I told you to stay in the Fortress! Why did you come here?" "Uh, you're welcome! I just saved your life, Kal!" "It was an explosion! I've been through worse!" Batman clears his throat. "I hate to interrupt, but, who is this?" "Power Girl." She states her name and flashes them a smile. Green Lantern's eyes widen, as well as Flash's. Ronnie says inside Jason's head "Dude, she is a babe." "Dibs." says Green Lantern. "No dibs! She's my cousin!" says Superman. "Superman has a cousin?" asks Batman. "Well, my cousin from another dimension." It was Power Girl's turn to clear her throat. "Your hot cousin from another dimension." Superman glares at her. "How long has she been in this dimension?" asks Batman. "About three months. And again, I told you to stay in the Fortress!" "Why would you contain a natural born warrior? She clearly has enough firepower to help us end this invasion." says Wonder Woman. "You're. Not. Helping." says Superman. Power Girl let's her eyes wander and she takes in the beauty of Metropolis. "This city is amazing. It's a shame this invasion's destroying it. Is all of Earth like this?" Batman makes a muffled noise and mutters to himself "If only." Then to Superman he says "Has she never seen anything outside of this Fortress of yours?" Superman sighs. "No. I wanted to make sure she had her powers under control before I let her into the real world." "I think it's obvious that she has her powers under control." "Oh they're more than under control, pointy ears." interrupts Power Girl. "Kal's good ol' computerized dad said I may even be more powerful than him." "Kara, stop talking." says Superman. "Whoa, wait, she's more powerful than you?!" asks Flash. Someone else clears their throat. This time it was Aquaman. "We can converse later. Perhaps we should focus on the matter at hand." "In case you hadn't noticed, Sponge Bob, but all the Parademons are gone. Earth saved. We win." says Green Lantern. "I wasn't talking about the Parademons, I was talking about that." Aquaman points to a boom tube, and out of that boom tube comes Darkseid. Darkseid lands, causing a tremor. He stands up and his gaze breaks their souls. "You "heroes" have been a thorn in my side for far too long." Darkseid blasts his omega beams, and the screen goes black. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Artemis Thorson Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Justice League: Gods Among Us Category:Justice League: Gods Among Us Episodes Category:Justice League: Gods Among Us Season 1